parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
How the Megamind Stole Christmas (1966) part 2 Megamind Hates Christmas
Narrator: (the shot pans on a house in the mountains at the top) Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot, but Megamind, who lived just north of Whoville - did not. (a bored Megamind hates Christmas) Megamind hated Christmas - the whole Christmas season. Now, please don't ask why; no one quite knows the reason. It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight. Or it could be that his head wasn't screwed on just right. But I think that the most likely reason of all... may have been that his heart was two sizes too small. But, whatever the reason, his heart or his shoes, he stood there on Christmas Eve hating the Whos. Staring down from his cave, with a sour grinchy frown, at the warm, lighted windows below in their town. (alongside Megamind is Courage, a little pink dog) For he knew that every Who down in Whoville beneath was busy now, hanging a holly who wreath. *Megamind: And they're hanging their stockings! *Narrator: He snarled with a sneer. *Megamind: Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here! *Narrator: Then he growled, with his supervillain fingers nervously drumming, *Megamind: I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming. For, tomorrow, I know all the Who girls and boys. Will wake bright and early. They'll rush for their toys! And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! There's one thing I hate! All the NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! And they'll shriek squeaks and squeals, racing 'round on their wheels. They'll dance with jingtinglers tied onto their heels. They'll blow their floofloovers. They'll bang their tartookas. They'll blow their whohoopers. They'll bang their gardookas. They'll spin their trumtookas. They'll slam their slooslunkas. They'll beat their blumbloopas. They'll wham their whowonkas. And they'll play noisy games like zoozittacarzay, A roller-skate type of lacrosse and croquet! And then they'll make ear-splitting noises galooks. On their great big electro whocarnio flooks! Then the Whos, young and old, will sit down to a feast. And they'll feast! And they'll feast! And they'll FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! *Girl 1: Hey... Ugh! *Megamind: They'll feast on Who pudding, and rare Who roast beast, Raw roast beast is a feast I can't stand in the least! And then they'll do something I hate most of all! Every Who down in Whoville, the tall and the small, They'll stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing. They'll stand hand-in-hand, and those Whos will start singing!" *Chorus: Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays, Welcome Christmas! Come this way, Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays, Welcome Christmas, Christmas Day. Welcome, welcome, fahoo ramus, Welcome, welcome, dahoo damus, Christmas Day is in our grasp, So long as we have hands to clasp. Fahoo forays, dahoo dorays... *Megamind: And they'll sing! And they'll sing! And they'd SING! SING! SING! SING! *Narrator: And the more Megamind thought of this Who Christmas Sing, The more Megamind thought, *Megamind: I must stop this whole thing! Why for fifty-three years I've put up with it now! I must stop Christmas from coming! But how? Category:Abeiscool40 Category:How The Grinch Stole Christmas Parts Category:Parts Category:Transcripts